Calypso
by GottaLUVmyth
Summary: Probably not what you're expecting from the title. A reunion and an unexpected meeting aboard the Flying Dutchman. At World's End spoilers. Now a twoshot!
1. Calypso

**Okay, guys. I just thought this up out of a slightly nutso mind after seeing the third movie. Please leave a review and tell me if it is good or not. **_**Merci!**_

A lone boat drifted on an empty sea. No light was lit to guide the way of the two passengers, both female. One was elderly and rebellious, although her spunkiness was starting to fail her at times. The other was younger, fierier, and looked only partially like the woman beside her in the catboat. Both wore loose shirts, loose pants, leather boots, and a belt cinched tight across their waists, although there were a few exceptions. The older woman was unarmed, and wore gray hair half-loose on her shoulders. The girl had a sword belted to her waist, and wore dark curls tied up and tucked under a tricorn hat, which she kept pulling surreptitiously lower over her face.

Of a sudden, the girl (who was the only one truly watching) jumped at the sight of a large ship that had emerged from the water close by, not noticing she was there. In the barest of whispers, she observed, "The _Flying Dutchman_. Just like you said it, Mum." As the words slipped out of her mouth, she seemed to realize something. "Oh, dn, the _Flying Dutchman_." A very soft groan escaped her lips, as she hauled herself up reluctantly. "Here goes nothing, Mum. This better be worth that bribe you gave me."

With that, slightly unsteadily at first, she began to sing.

"_The king and his men stole the queen from her bed,_

_And bound her in her bones._

_The seas be ours, and by the powers,_

_Where we will, we'll roam."_

As she began the second verse, a man's voice joined hers from somewhere on the ship.

"_Yo, ho, all together, _

_Hoist the colors high._

_Heave, ho, thieves and beggars,_

_Never shall we die."_

She cut her final note short and tilted her head up to the deck of the _Dutchman_. True to the singing voice, a young-looking man leaned against the rail. In a voice that carried, she finished her message. "I'm looking for Captain Turner of the _Flying Dutchman_. You him?"

The man seemed a bit taken aback at her quiet, albeit straightforward, question. "That I am. Why were you looking?"

"Someone needed a bit of help with their final request, and I got the job." There was a trace of amusement in her voice, as if she was the only one who either applied or was considered. She turned to the bow. "Up you get."

The man's voice caught as the figure stood. "_Elizabeth_?!"

The new figure gasped. "Will!" as soon as the word left her mouth, she darted towards some ladder rungs on the side of the _Dutchman_, only to be caught by the shoulder by the first speaker.

"Oh, no, you don't. You may have managed it a couple of years ago, but sheer will won't get you up there, if you'll pardon the pun. You'd fall off and die, and I know you wanted to save dying until _after_ you saw him. Here." The speaker wound Elizabeth's arms around her neck, and held her close with an arm about the waist. Even in the dark, Will could see powerful legs bending and tensing, ready to spring.

When the figure _did_ spring though, Will couldn't help but be surprised. One jump, _one jump_ was all it took for the figure to reach the ship's rail. She grabbed the rail with her free hand and swung over, to land on her feet. As soon as Elizabeth was standing, though, the girl pulled the hat low over her face again. Will and Elizabeth, however, were a tad too… _busy_… to notice. Their little _'reunion smooch-fest_', however, was interrupted about a minute later by a sound halfway between a gag and a scoff, followed by comments.

"This is about as lovely as colts frisking in the spring rain." The girl sounded faintly disgusted, amused, and sarcastic all at once. "The money you fronted me, Mrs. Turner, does _not_ cover this. I am _so_ out of here."

Just as she was about to swing back over the rail to her little boat, Will's voice cut the air. "Wait! Who are you?"

The girl let out a small chuckle. "I should have known it would come to this," she murmured. Then she silenced her self, leaned on the rail, and gazed down at the boat below. After a time, she raised her head, and started to sing, again, causing a bit of frustration on the part of Will.

"_The king and his men stole the queen from her bed,_

_And bound her in her bones._

_The seas be ours, and by the powers,_

_Where we will, we'll roam."_

She took off her hat now, although her back was still to the pair.

"_Yo, ho, all together,_"

She was undoing the tie that kept her hair back by now, allowing it to hang loose down her back.

"_Hoist the colors high._"

Slowly, ever so slowly, she began to turn and face the pair.

"_Heave, ho, thieves and beggars,"_

Now fully facing the Turners, she sang the last line with a smirk on her face.

"_Never shall we die."_

Will gaped, as he had every right to. Seeing the girl's face explained everything.

She was, in a nutshell, his daughter.

The black curls were definitely his, as was the face structure, while the features of the face themselves came obviously from Elizabeth. She had walked with a bit of a swagger that, he swore, was how he had walked the last time he had set foot on land. Of course, the stubbornness and daring shown when she had scooped up his wife and leapt came from said wife.

She shot one last smirk over her shoulder as she swung over the ship's rail and dropped several feet into her tiny catboat. There she bustled about, securing lines and sheets, sails and the rudder, almost waiting for her father to get over the shock and ask her another question. She wasn't disappointed.

Just as she had secured her last line, he leaned out over the rail and called, "Name! What's your name?"

She just smiled, and began to put her hair up. "Calypso."

"What?!" She had caught him by surprise.

Finished with her hair, her grin widened. "Calypso Turner."

With those two words, as well as a half-seen motion from Calypso, the sea rose on either side of the boat and swamped it, carrying it under as it did the _Flying Dutchman_. Will turned, somewhat alarmed, to Elizabeth, only to meet an amused expression.

"Oh, come on. The daughter of both the Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ and the Pirate King has to be _somewhat_ unusual."

**So, tell me! Was it good, was it bad, got any advice? I typed this up in a couple minutes, so it's probably not very good… Whatever, just review!**


	2. Calypso Part 2

_**Part 2**_

**(Because I forgot a few loose ends. Assume this part takes place about a half-hour after the first part.)**

"It's great to see you again, Elizabeth." The pair were holding each other in a firm embrace, and if a few tears landed on shoulders, no one said anything.

"You too, Will."

"Wait." Something began to dawn on the captain of the ghost ship they were currently aboard. "If you're here, where's the chest?"

Elizabeth grimaced. "We brought it, but I expect Cally still has it in her catboat. She'll notice it eventually and send it back, though."

No sooner had the last syllable left her lips when the wood of the deck nearby seemed to bulge, then separate, leaving both the deck intact and the object sitting there. An object that looked like a sack. The pair jumped initially, and then started towards it.

"_Somewhat_ unusual, Elizabeth? I think this goes beyond the boundary of _somewhat_."

Will was the first to kneel to open it, cutting off the knot to reveal a small metal chest emitting a faint _thump, thump_, a bottle with some clear liquid inside, and a letter addressed to _Father_. He quirked an eyebrow at his wife before taking the letter and opening it, then reading it out loud.

"_Dear Father (and Mum, too, I suppose),_

_It seems that in my haste to make a dramatic exit, I had forgotten something. Here's your heart, Father. (Don't blame Mum for the dramatic exit, she wasn't the one who taught me how to be dramatic while entering or exiting. It was Uncle Jack. (Ask Mum to explain, I don't have enough paper or ink.))"_

Will glanced up at his wife with a raised eyebrow.

"A child, even one of unconventional parents, has to have godparents," came the firm reply to the unasked question.

Will smiled. "And who, exactly, _are_ her godparents?"

"Jack Sparrow, Barbossa, Anamaria (that old crew member of Jack's), and her namesake."

Will's eyes widened just a touch. "_Calypso_?! How did you get a goddess to be a godmother to our child?"

Elizabeth shrugged, a bit sheepish. "She sent me dreams every so often, and I just asked her one of those times. From the way she responded, though, I think she was going to come whether I asked her to or not. Keep reading."

With a shake of his head, Will returned to the letter. _"I must say, it is rather nice to finally meet the figurehead of all the stories Mum told. If I didn't know better, I'd say she literally told me about every single second that you were together. Tell me, how's Grandfather doing? Your father, not Mu-_

_Hold on, there's a ship nearby, and I think it's the _Black Pearl

_Sorry about that. It was the _Pearl_, and both of my 'Uncles' are aboard and arguing over command (again). It seems, however, that Uncle Jack has been somewhere and brought back something I think Mum will really enjoy. And no, before you ask, it's __**not**__ rum. I sent it, though, with the chest- it's in that bottle. Tell Mum to drink the whole of it regardless. There's another message in here for Mum, but please give it to her only _after_ she's drunk it. Arrivederci, Calypso._" Will set down the paper. "That's all there is. Here's the bottle she talked about, Elizabeth._"_

She took the bottle in one hand. "Something I'll like, huh?" Elizabeth gave a snort of laughter. "She knows me well enough to know I hate rum. Always the jokester, she is. Can you help me get this cork out?"

Will took his knife and pushed it into the cork, then pulled it out with a twisting motion. He handed the bottle over to his wife, then pulled out the letter he was supposed to give her before turning to watch as she drank.

As the bottle left her lips, she gave a shuddering gasp as her back straightened, her figure adjusted itself, and her skin smoothed and tightened, becoming young once more. As a final touch, her hair went honey-blonde again, although it looked like a can of paint had been dumped on the top of her head and slowly dripped down.

Both people stared for several long minutes, trying to come to grips with what had just happened. Their eyes were literally bulging, their jaws hung slack, and Elizabeth collapsed to her knees in disbelief. All in all, it was a perfectly cliché scene of astonishment.

It was Will, who had probably received more shocks in the past hour than in the past couple of _years_, who was the first to recover, wordlessly offering the scrap of paper in his hand to his now-young wife. She took it, hands trembling, and read it silently.

_Mum,_

_That liquid?_

_Aqua de Vida. Water of Life. Fountain of Youth._

_Happy Reunion._

_Your favorite little mischief-maker (who also sends regards from Jack Sparrow),_

_Calypso_

_P.S.- I checked with the _true_ Calypso. She agreed to let me do this. Nothing will be lost due to my 'scheming', as Uncle Jack calls it. Have a happy _'life'

Elizabeth groaned and stood. "Only Cally would include a bad pun in the best good news I've had for a long time."

Will smiled in a way he hoped was innocent. "I believe she gets that from _your_ side of the family, dear."

The moon shone bright and two different Calypsos smiled from afar as the wife of the Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ squawked in mock indignation and swatted her husband, before getting drawn into another kiss.

**Should I have tied up the loose ends with part 2 or just left it as is? Review!**


End file.
